In Room 306
by KageKitsune96
Summary: Only the pale grey lettering stating the room number on a silver plaque next to each door all down the hall deviated from the unnatural lifelessness of the hospital's hallway. Just seeing his name on one of them, in the same place it had been for the last year and a half, hurt in a way Dave didn't think a thirteen year old was supposed to even know could hurt yet. Humanstuck AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck

Description: Only the pale grey lettering stating the room number on a silver plaque next to each door all down the hall deviated from the unnatural lifelessness of the hospital's hallway. Just seeing his name on one of them, in the same place it had been for the last year and a half, hurt in a way Dave didn't think a thirteen year old was supposed to even know could hurt yet.

Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction so please be nice, but constructive criticism is welcomed warmly (^-^)

Chapter One

Dave sighs as he stands outside room 306. Inside the room, Dave knew, was a painful truth that no amount of sweet rhymes or delicious AJ could soothe. Every Sunday, Dave finds himself in this exact spot, facing the foreboding door with the same sense of dread and like every Sunday before this one, Dave hesitates to open it. He wishes it was as easy as hoping that nothing had changed inside the room. However, no change is just as bad as change can be. No changes meant that next Sunday, he would be in this same spot, feeling the same turmoil inside that he dare not acknowledge even to himself. If Dave were honest, being outside the room was almost as uncomfortable as being in it. The sterile white hall stinks of cleaner and cold air. The walls, floor, doors, unused transport beds, they were all blaring, eerie white that would have stung his eyes to look at if he was not wearing his seemingly permanently in place shades. Only the pale grey lettering stating the room number on a silver plaque next to each door all down the hall deviated from the unnatural lifelessness of the hospital's hallway. In a slot in the silver plaques under the room numbers are thin papers with handwritten names on them. Names, Dave knew, that belonged to the patient or patients inside each room. His eyes stray back to the door in front of him, then, to the plaque by this particular door. On the nametag is only one name. Dave examines the all too familiar letters written in blocky, capital letters that read: KARKAT VANTAS.

Just seeing the name there, in the same place it had been for the last year and a half, hurt in a way Dave didn't think a thirteen year old was supposed to even know could hurt yet. Some days, it would make him angry to see it there. Angry at the injustice of it, at the bone-breaking reality that this was real and there was nothing he could do. Other days, like today, it made him feel resigned. It felt like all the hope, and belief that maybe if he looked hard enough he could find the silver lining of this giant, life altering storm cloud is sucked out of him. It left him empty inside. Despite this, Dave recalled all his life's training to keep his mask of cool, uncaring, confidence. As much as it hurt being here, as badly as it tore at him to see the Karkat he once knew reduced to the person he is now, he knew it hurt Karkat even more to be like this and to have someone see him this way. Even now, the self-depreciating crab is trying to stay tough. It saddened Dave, seeing Karkat struggle so much to not show him how bad he had gotten. That is why Dave came, even after all the others had stopped visiting as much. He wanted Karkat to have a reason to fight; to struggle against the violent current Fate had shoved his way. Dave did not care if the only reason Karkat fought against whatever was wrong with him was because he refused to willingly let Dave see him so weak. All Dave knew at this point was that his, though neither of them had ever verbally admitted it, friend was hurting really badly and all the people more qualified to make Karkat feel better at least emotionally, had already given up. Sure, each of their friends visited occasionally, every few months or so, but not as regularly as Dave instinctively knew Karkat needed.

As he had every Sunday before this one, Dave shifts the small parcel he is holding to his left hand and reaches out with his right to grasp the icy cold metal knob to the door. It struck him suddenly, though quite softly, that in any other factor in his life, never was he so methodical or as repetitive as he was with each of his visits. He ponders this new, irrelevant, fact as he turns the knob first to the right then to the left, same as every other time. He guesses that turning the knob in such a way had become a bit of a personal knock, the sound alerting the patient inside as to who is coming in. Yet another thing he had not realized, but had become a habit solely associated to his visits with Karkat. Nothing had changed, at least, not yet. Whether that was good or bad, he still did not know. The white painted door swings open without sound or effort. Dave closes his eyes as he takes a deep breath, a technique he had picked up from Rose to calm himself down. Even with his eyes shut, he can sense the tired gaze zoned in on him. He forces a smirk onto his face and opens his eyes, though Karkat cannot see them anyways, "How's it hanging Crabcake?" Dave is almost proud of the way that his voice stays steady and calm as always despite the tightening in his throat.

"Ha fucking ha Strider."Karkat's voice is rough today. It reminded Dave of the lady that lived several apartments away from Bro and him; she was a heavy chain smoker. Years of inhaling toxic smoke from the cancer sticks she refused to give up had ruined her voice and most of her life. That's what Bro had told him when he had asked why the creepy lady down the way sounded so funny. However, Dave knows better with Karkat, he must have started coughing again today. The realization sent a sinking feeling into the pit of Dave's stomach. Coughing days always meant that Karkat would get really sick soon after. It was horrifying, the first time he witnessed it first-hand. Karkat's tiny, too thin frame had trembled so hard the bed had started to shake. The deep, wet hacking sounds that had torn their way through his friend's throat gave him chills, they had sounded utterly painful. Dave thinks the worst part had been when Karkat had acted like nothing had happened after the 'attack'. The crabby 12 year old had merely wiped his mouth, coughed a few more times, and gone back to their game of Monopoly like everything was fine.

"Sounding pretty rough there Karkaroni", he jokes. With a smug smirk, Dave hands over the parcel he brought to Karkat. As usual, Karkat scowls and flips him the bird for the comment but his dark eyes light up when they happen upon the parcel in Dave's hand. Those same eyes dart up to Dave's face when the package is handed over. The hidden gratitude in those eyes brings a buzzing sensation of satisfaction to Dave's chest. Every time he visits, Dave brings Karkat a package, a bag, or something similar. Usually, they'll be filled to the brim with notes from their friends, little treats that the doctors have cleared as okay for Karkat to eat and a small one-two player activity. Dave is fairly certain that these little care packages really make Karkat's week.

Glancing around, Dave can see the remains of nearly every care pack he had brought his sick friend since he had been hospitalized. A large jar sits on the bleak, grey side table filled with small papers in various stages of yellowing with age. That jar is where Karkat keeps all the get well notes from everyone. They were mostly notebook paper or blank printer sheets because after a while, buying cards had become tedious so just writing it on whatever is convenient had become the tradition. Rose and Kanaya's notes were easily identifiable as they each used colored parchments, as were Gamzee's, which were cheap papers smeared with colorful but unknown substances that Dave really just didn't want to know. On the walls there are pictures and drawings taped up crookedly. Amusingly, he could tell which pictures Karkat put up from pictures he himself had put up for him by their height on the walls. Most of the pictures were of family or friends but a few are just pictures of Karkat's home or their school, places that Karkat had not been in a long time. The array of colors from the pictures is a relief after the blinding white of the rest of the hospital.

"Hey, King Asshat, you just going to stare like an idiot, or are you going to sit your imperial hipster ass down?" The hoarse whisper startles Dave out of his musings about the room. Dave turns back to look at the bedridden red-head. A smirk plays on his lips at Karkat's huffy pout. He is pretty sure that Karkat means it to be an intimidating scowl but the metaphorical ball of fluff is about as scary as a newborn kitten. Only, Karkat could out-swear a sailor if he ever had the chance or inclination. That thought brings a slight to his chest, he wasn't sure if Karkat would ever have the chance. With the way the doctors talk about him, it is like they think Karkat will stay hospitalized for the rest of his life.

"Nah man, I'm busy admiring the dick and chick pics Dirk and Nep sent you. Fucking heralds of porn, the two of them. Wait, hold up yo, did you censor them with post it notes? Not cool man, you gotta let that shit flow free. Nothing wrong with a little muscle man and curvaceous broad body to cheer a lonely man up." The expression on Karkat's face as the words flow playfully from his mouth makes the whole trip worth it. His face is a mask of horrified embarrassment, as if he wished the thin mattress he was bound to would just rise up and devour him whole. Unfortunately, Karkat has no such luck and is therefore stuck with dealing with Dave's incessant teasing. If Dave were to pick a fruit to match the blush on those freckled cheeks, he would pick a tomato. Like a very ripe, speckled, tomato. Terezi always said Karkat was a cherry but Dave always thought that the fluff-ball was more of a savory kind of person.

"Y-You are such a pompous, smug, hipster douche!" Karkat wheezes. He has buried his face in the palms of his hands, which Dave still thinks are ridiculously tiny but everything about Karkat seems tiny to Dave, except his vocabulary.

"Jegus, calm your shit man", Dave smirks and strides over to Karkat. He stops about a foot from the bed and tilts his head. "How's the package lil' man." The disgruntlement in Karkat's expression at being called little is amusing in the least and it makes Dave's lip twitch up a bit.

"I'm getting there. Prick. Jegus, I haven't even opened the damn thing!" A childish pout makes itself at home on the fluff-ball-of-fury's face. He carefully opens the parcel, as if it would break if he were any rougher, and gasped lightly when he sees the contents. Inside are an HD version of Karkat's favorite romantic comedy, and a small sandwich bag of all Karkat's favorite candies. Beneath the movie and treats is a folded up hoodie with Karkat's zodiac sign in grey on the left pectoral area. "Strider…these…" Karkat swallows heavily. He sounds a bit chocked up and Dave is sure that when Karkat's head lowers, it is not because he needs a closer look at the hoodie, but he remains quiet about it as always. It was rather sad, the way the weekly gifts from Dave effected Karkat. Sometimes Dave considers not bringing anything because it seems to make his little buddy so upset, but then he will remember how happy Karkat seems at the end of a visit and bring something anyways.

"Ah, ah, ah, Karkitty, you gotta check out the inside of the hoodie before you go having bro-feels over my gracious gift." Dave smirks; he had brought a little extra surprise this week. It was a special day today after all. Karkat looks up at him in confusion and Dave pretends not to notice the suspicious wetness lining Karkat's wide eyes.

"The fucks are you talking about Strider?" Karkat's eyes narrow in suspicion at the tall platinum blonde standing next to his bed. It is with equal suspicion and more than a little caution that Karkat pulls the hoodie out to inspect it. His thin fingers grasp the zipper and gently pull it down, causing a plethora of cards, notes, and small candies tumble out onto Karkat's lap. The Cancer stares at the pile in his lap blankly for a long moment. So long, in fact, that Dave begins to worry that Karkat had fallen asleep with his eyes open somehow. Just as the blonde moves to poke Karkat's cheek, Karkat shakily lifts a couple of the notes. He reads each of them slowly, as if savoring every word written on them. There is a note or card from each of their friends and Karkat's family members. The messages on them are fairly similar to each other, all saying the same thing in varying degrees of long windedness. Despite the monotony of the words, each one makes Karkat's lip quiver a bit more. By the time he finishes reading all the notes and cards, the bed-ridden red-head is sniffling. He blinks away the tears trying to force their way out of his dark brown eyes. Dave watches him silently, heart aching for his friend. Today is supposed to be a happy day for Karkat. It is supposed to be one of the few days each year that made the grumpy kid smile. Instead, it is causing Karkat even more pain, emotionally. Dave sighs, he had expected this but no one can blame him for hoping that he could distract Karkat enough to get a smile out of him.

"D-Dave…" The pathetic whimper in Karkat's voice stabs a hole in Dave's chest and makes his jaw clench.

"Yeah, Karkat?"He really wishes Karkat did not have to suffer this way; it makes him so mad at their friends. However, Dave is angriest at Karkat's family. Of all days to be too busy to visit Karkat, this was not the one.

"Why do you still come to visit me? I mean, why do you bother? You didn't even like me before I got my ass stranded in here. Not even Gamzee visits so often, so why the fuck would you of all people?" Leave it to Karkat Vantas to ask the only questions that Dave does not know how to respond to. Not even Dave himself knew exactly why he has come to care so much about the crabby ginger. He has never hated Karkat, although, two years ago, when Karkat was healthy, the only side of Karkat he ever saw was the angry and overly defensive side that rubbed Dave the wrong way. After Karkat's health had taken a serious decline, Dave, and everyone else, suddenly got to see a whole new depth in Karkat's character. They saw the scared child that Karkat really was, they saw the part of Karkat that was so insecure and caring that he refused visitors for the first few months in the hospital because he did not want to burden his friends with just how sick he was. Karkat's fall into semi-permanent hospitalization had opened everyone's eyes, but none more so than Dave, who could see into Karkat's actions more than any of the others. He had been trained all his living memory how to keep up a façade no matter what, so he could spot one a mile away. Karkat was, and still seems to be, a façade within a façade within another façade, not that Dave himself was not the same way. When Dave had first noticed Karkat's façade, he had become curious. Over the next year and then some, that curiosity turned to strong protective instincts and a deep care for his friend as they slowly stripped away at each other's defensive barriers without fully realizing it until after they had become best friends. Dave smiles a bit as he reminisces over the last year, an answer slowly pulling itself together in his mind. He wants to word it just right. If it is not said just so, Karkat's infamous insecurities will disallow him from believing Dave fully.

"You, Vantas, were the biggest pain in my ass back then. That's an undeniable truth. Sometimes, I got so frustrated with your persistent yelling and assholery that I would kick Egbert's chair out from under him and blame you, just to get you to shut up. Yeah, you annoyed the hell oughta me Karkrab, but I didn't hate you. I didn't like you, but I didn't hate you either, ya dig? When I first started visiting you, I only tagged along with the others because I was curious about the way you were acting." Karkat opens his mouth to interrupt but Dave taps his nose lightly with his knuckle to silence him. "Don't interrupt me man, got some serious shit to up and say, aight? As I was saying, I was curious. Seeing you act so vulnerable, it was weird. You acted differently for a while. Real quiet and huffy instead of raging. Over the last year or so I've learned a lot about you, and you've learned a lot about me. I've realized that the little dick of a kid that I thought you were is nowhere near who you really are. Believe it or not, you're a pretty awesome guy Karkles. Most importantly, you're my friend, so no shit of course I'll come visit my best bro when he's sick." Dave reaches up and ruffles the messy red locks on Karkat's head, a smirk firmly in place.

"I...um, fuck…" Karkat flounders for a response to the moving, albeit clumsily comforting, speech, "F-Fuck you Strider, _you_ were the pain in _my _ass!" A tiny smile sneaks onto Karkat's face as he rubs his wet eyes. The sadness and pain still weighs heavily on Karkat but his eyes lighten a bit. Quickly, the two fall back into their usual banter, arguing over who was the bigger pain to deal with. Eventually their argument evolves so much that they forget what the original fight was about and they bicker over whether or not 50 First Dates with Adam Sandler was a work of heart crushing art or a boring waste of ten dollars. Karkat, after a small coughing fit and a long pause to regain his bearings, aggressively demands that they watch the copy Dave had brought and Dave, unable to refuse after all the stress of the day on Karkat, is forced to grumble and bear it. The Strider boy reluctantly pops the DVD in the player, one of the few gifts that _everyone_ had pitched in to get Karkat instead of just Dave, and sits himself next to Karkat on the hard hospital bed. Karkat shoves him over with a small pout, but Dave stays where he is. A couple more futile shoves and the redhead gives up. They sit side by side, nearly pressed against each other, as they watch the movie.

Near the climax of the film's comedic romance storyline, Karkat relaxes enough to rest his weary body against the strong Strider next to him. Said Strider, struggling to pay attention and not make lewd jokes throughout the movie, barely registers the added weight on his shoulder until he hears quiet, barely there snores. Dave tilts his head to peek at the youngest Vantas child and a smile nearly cracks his cool kid mask. He relaxes and flips off the horrendous film in favor of Sunday cartoons. He feels his own eyes drooping as they lay there, so before he gives into sweet dreams and zs Dave whispers into Karkat's sleep deafened ear, "Happy Birthday, Krabby…"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck

Description: Only the pale grey lettering stating the room number on a silver plaque next to each door all down the hall deviated from the unnatural lifelessness of the hospital's hallway. Just seeing his name on one of them, in the same place it had been for the last year and a half, hurt in a way Dave didn't think a thirteen year old was supposed to even know could hurt yet.

Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction so please be nice, but constructive criticism is welcomed warmly (^-^)

Chapter Two

The front door closes behind him with a soft click. Dave locks the door, bolts the top lock, and kicks aside a few of the smuppets strewn across the floor like fainted drunks after a big cool-kid party. Looking around, Dave notes that his older brothers are not home, and that Dirk has forgotten to clean up his mess of spare mechanic parts again. Dave rolls his eyes behind his shades in exasperation. None of the Strider brothers are particularly clean, but Dirk is on a whole other level of messy when he gets into his tinkering. Dirk works as a mechanic at a nearby auto-repair shop, despite only being a sixteen years old high school student without any real need for extra pocket cash. He works there out of interest in gaining more hands-on experience in building and taking apart large machines. Dave did not quite understand the appeal to that but he assumes it can't be much different from when he, himself, helps out at the record shop downtown after school sometimes. It is hard to pin point one profession for Bro Strider. The enigmatic eldest brother never seems to do the same thing twice unless it involves Japanese swords or smuppets. Dave usually just tells the school officials that Bro is an entrepreneur in the field of whatever field strikes his fancy when the counselors or deans ask about his guardian's occupation. Dave nearly growls when he is knocked out his reverie by a neon green smuppet nearly tripping him. He picks up the offending plush rump doll by its stuffed foot and looks around for a suiting place to stuff the mass of fabric and plush fluff. Glancing up, Dave smirks. He knows just the place.

He strides out of the living room with an air of smugness. It was not often that he gets to rig up a smuppet ambush, being the youngest, but he really enjoys the revenge. He knows Bro likely will not fall for it but Dirk is not as observant as Bro is. Hopefully, Dave will be there to see Dirk walk right into his trap. Dave snickers, feeling a lot less stressed now. He always feels stressed after visiting Karkat. It has only been an hour since he left the sleeping Cancer to rest. As much as he likes seeing his friend, he hates the hospital with an uncharacteristic passion. As far as Dave is concerned, hospitals are breeding centers for disease and death. Seeing as Karkat has only gotten worse since entering the hospital for his extended stay, Dave might be biased. Dave grunts in distaste the memories of the bleak design of the hospital crosses his mind. He truly did not get how anyone could feel better being in such a disconcerting place.

Dave nudges the kitchen door open with his foot. His goal is simple: AJ and Doritos. He just has to get around the booby traps scattered around and he is home free. Tip-toeing around an obviously rigged floor panel, the youngest Strider accidentally trips a much higher quality trap. A veritable mountain of plush-rumped, neon-coloured smuppets rain down from above onto Dave's platinum haired head. The buried cool-kid lets out a loud sound of frustration that is heavily muffled by the smuppets smothering him. Dave flails his arms out and about to knock the long nosed plush toys off of him. A scowl mares his face as he proceeds to kick and fling the plush toys in a tantrum-esc manner. Finally, free of the stuffed, neon, butt-toys, Dave stumbles over the mess of toys to the fridge and yanks it open. He grabs a bottle of nice, cold, apple juice. He checks the lid, and smirks in satisfaction at the firmly sealed top. He had narrowly avoided the prank the first time, so he is extra cautious nowadays. Dave still has not forgiven John for telling Dirk and Bro about the Mendel 'pee-in-the-AJ-bottle' prank. He reaches farther into the fridge to grab a bag of Doritos from his hidden stash behind the vegetables in the fruit drawer. One of the few places Dirk and Bro would not look for Doritos. With beverage and snack in hand, Dave absconds from the kitchen before he can trigger any more ambushes.

He enters his bedroom and shuts the door tight behind him. No open doors in the Strider house-hold. That is just asking for a surprise strife with one, or both, of the other residents. Dave drops his food onto his desk and smoothly slides into his black desk chair. A quick click of the power button and his laptop is powering up, lighting the rapidly dimming room. Dave glances at the window, the sunlight streaming through the blinds progressively weakens.

"I was gone longer than I thought…" Dave mutters to himself as he turns back to his computer. "I could have sworn I was only gone for maybe two or three hours." He reviews what he did earlier that day. It took an hour to get to the hospital that Karkat resides in, he left at four, they talked about an hour or so, and then there was the movie which ticks off about two hours. Dave recalls his unintended nap and mentally adds another hour to his visit to his crabby friend. Another hour goes to his trip home, meaning it should be about nine o'clock. Dave nods slightly to himself. He is right, he was gone a few hours longer than he meant. However, it makes little difference. Dave has tomorrow off from school, since it is a national holiday. He smirks. He and John had big plans for how everyone is going to celebrate this Independence Day. At the risk of seeming un-cool, Dave would even say that the party would be a 'booming' success. Suddenly, the warm anticipation he felt in his belly for the holiday is gone, replaced by a sickly feeling of disappointment. Karkat will be alone, again, for the holiday. The fluff-haired crab would be able to watch the fireworks on TV, and the hospital staff might even pull themselves out of their zombie-like dullness and have some festivities for the patients to enjoy, but that simply is not the same as spending the day with friends and family. Normally, Dave visits Karkat during holidays with the excuse that he is 'too cool to be seen with such dorks' and stays until Karkat all but shoves him out to 'actually have some fun instead of hanging around a fucking hospital like a creep.' He would go tomorrow as usual, but he had promised John and the rest. Dave sighs heavily and munches on a chip as he attempts to pull a solution together. His computer dings repeatedly as he is automatically signed into Pesterchum, the day's messages finally getting acknowledgment. Shade-hidden eyes scan over his contact list, eight messages from Egbert, two from that flighty broad, LaLonde, four from the ever-bubbly Harley, and one from Dirk. He raises a brow at the little 1 by Dirk's chumhandle. Checking his phone, Dave sees that Dirk had tried to text him several times while he was gone. The texts are mainly Dirk telling Dave that he is going to be out late at the auto-shop and complaining about Dave needing to answer his texts. With an eye-roll, Dave turns back to his laptop and clears the message from Dirk.

John's messages are just his usual rambling about some prank he pulled and complaints about Dad Egbert's baking habits so Dave clears those out too. He does not feel like talking to John at the moment. The dorky brunette would inevitably bring up their plans for tomorrow which would just make Dave feel bad about Karkat being stuck in a tiny room all alone all day on a holiday. Rose's immaculate grammar and shameless psychoanalyzing makes Dave's eye twitch in agitation. He does not care about the Freudian slip John had earlier that day, and no, he did not want her to tell John to ask him for advice on 'accepting his hidden sexual urges that possibly border upon immoral by today's society's standards.' Dave did, however, save Rose's messages. Blackmail is blackmail no matter the source. Harley's messages are not as irritating, but are not all too interesting either. Just inquiries as to what tomorrow's plans are and her informing him that John is having a John-style hissy-fit over Dave not responding for so long when they had business to fine-tune about tomorrow. In other words, John is pouting and watching Nic Cage films like Karkat watches romantic comedies. Dave sighs. He will message John in a few minutes; it will be a pain if John is left to pout too long. Dave closes the window and opens up his web browser. Thus commences his usual Sunday night routine of checking his web-comics, uploading updates he finished the night before, and browsing the web for whatever happens to strike his fancy. Finding nothing particularly interesting, Dave closes the browser and pops open his bottle of apple juice. He reclines in the chair, propping his feet up on the desk, and sips idly at the juice.

All is peacefully quiet for a long moment. Dave closes his eyes and allows the everyday noises of the world infiltrate his awareness like white noise that suddenly gives way to the dialect of whatever is playing on TV. He can hear the cars outside, the steady hum of the AC, the occasional drip-drip from the bathroom attached to his room. Dave stretches his hearing as far as he can, picking up on smaller details, like the argument going on two next door between the neighbor's two kids. Slowly, he draws his senses closer to himself, focusing on the sound of his own breath, his heartbeat, the small squeak of his chair as he shifts his weight, the whir of the laptop scanning and playing his music. Carefully, he tunes out everything but his breathing, his heartbeat, and the music. The feelings of guilt, stress, anticipation, and anxiety are being overpowered by a sense of tranquility and calmness. It is such a relief to Dave to finally be able to relax after such a long day. It would not be so bad visiting Karkat if he had a ride there but he does not. Meaning he has to walk to the hospital, but luckily he is quite fit and the walk is not overly tedious. However, dealing with the hospital staff is stressful enough as is. Dave pauses. He thinks back to Karkat's question, 'why do you even bother?' While he does believe his answer was honest, he can't help but wonder. It is true that he was just curious about the changes and inconsistencies in Karkat's personality when he started getting badly sick. It is also true that the same curiosity has mutated into genuine fondness over the last year. Still, not even the best of friends would be so stubborn about visiting so often. Not to mention, Dave is fond of John and the rest too, but not like he is with Karkat. What he feels is different when it comes to Karkat. It is warmer, more intense; it gives him a weird feeling in his stomach that makes him a little ill.

"Maybe it's because Karkles is so sick? Yeah, that's it. He's one of my best bros; of course I'm a little more _worried_ about the little fucker." Saying it out loud makes the revelation seem all the more true. There is a tiny inkling of doubt in the back of his mind, but Dave has no other explanation for his attitude toward Karkat Vantas.

"Do you always talk to yourself when you're alone?" A deep voice penetrates Dave's peace. Dave startles violently, jumping in his seat, resulting in his chair toppling over with Dave still in it.

"Dirk, what the hell!" He shouts at his brother. Said brother merely smirks at the younger and crosses his arms. He is filthy with oil, dirt, and other substances that Dave does not recognize. "Dude, you get into a fight with a naked car or something?"

"No, Davey, I was _building_ a naked car."

"Why build a naked car?"

"Because I felt like it man, why else."

"Whatever, the fuck do you want in my room?" Dave stands up, rubbing his lower back. He grimaces at the mild throbbing in his spinal area. Dirk shakes his head and chuckles, annoying Dave further. After a year of the same routine, Dave would expect that Dirk would figure out how to leave him alone on Sundays.

"What, I can't check on the baby Strider? Come on man, chill out. How's the fluff ball of rage?"Dirk walks over to Dave's desk and snatches a Doritos chip from the spilled over mess on the surface. Dave rights his chair while glaring at Dirk through his shades. Dirk's black anime shades stare back at him in a typical Strider look of indifference. It is moments like these that Dave understands why Karkat use to be so easily angered by him. Instead of instigating a strife like Karkat would have, Dave puts up his own indifferent stare and waves his hand in a shooing motion.

"He's cool; now get your ass out." Dirk raises a brow and smirks.

"Cool, huh?"

"Not Strider cool, obviously. You know what I meant Dirk."

"Obviously." Dirk's tone is overly smug, like he knows something Dave should know but is being too oblivious to. A small growl grows in Dave's throat. He just wanted some peace and a chance to unwind after seeing one of his best friends in the hospital with some illness that the doctors apparently cannot diagnose because there is too many symptoms that resemble too great a variety of diseases. Dave is doubtful that that is the real reason the doctors will not tell him what is wrong with Karkat but that is their excuse. Dirk shakes his head ever so slightly. He pulls Dave closer and drapes an arm over his younger brother in a pseudo-comforting gesture. With his other hand he ruffles Dave's hair. "Cool your tits Davey-boy. I was just asking how our fluffy friend is feeling."

"He was coughing before I got there…" Dave is quiet, and so is Dirk, for a long moment. Eventually, Dave continues, "Karkat's not gonna get better, is he?"

Dirk sighs and tightens his arm around his worried brother, "Sure he will lil' man. Kitkat's too stubborn to stay in a hospital all his life." Dave smiles weakly.

"You think so?"

"I know it."

Dave swallows hard. His lip trembles ever so slightly and he bows his head. Dirk just holds Dave as he breaks down, finally bending under the pressure of the situation. Dave's body trembles as choking sob after choking sob tears through him. It hurts his throat and his eyes sting from the tears but in a way, it felt good to finally let it all out. He feels Dirk carefully nudge him into bed like he use to when Dave was a little kid. Too broken up to resist, Dave simply allows Dirk to do as he pleases. Dirk slips the shades off his face and a telling little clack indicate their new home on the side table. The sobbing cool-kid raises an arm over his eyes as he rolls onto his back. Dave cannot remember the last time he simply cried like this. He wonders if this is what Karkat is like when he is all alone in that hospital room. At least Dave's brothers are here for him, but Karkat's family has not even visited him in months. Dave almost laughs, thinking no, Karkat would not cry like this. Not even when he seems alone. That is because Karkat is stubborn, and he refuses to be weak in front of others. Even when his body is getting weaker, Karkat is one of the strongest people Dave knows. It is just so utterly unfair that Karkat has had to endure every tragedy after tragedy in his life, not that the Strider family was without its dark times, but Karkat always seemed to draw the short stick in every deal. Dave curses himself for being so weak, he is not the one sick and getting worse. He is not the one stuck in an uncaring hospital wondering when the next time he will see a friendly face will be. He is not the one whose family could not even be bothered to visit him on his birthday. Dave hates it with all his being.

Dirk sits there next to Dave as he has his break down. He rests his hand on Dave's shoulder and leaves it there. He knows that Dave is hurting, and he knows why. He knows it just as well as Dave, if not better, how it hurts to see a friend suffer. Striders may be cold and indifferent to most people but friends are family, and family is precious. Dirk has always thought that their family really resembled the one in Lilo and Stitch, plus one sibling. After Dave started getting close to Karkat Vantas, Karkat had become their Stitch in a way. Of course, Dirk's analogy is purely for ironic reasons. A gentle tap on the doorframe alerts Dirk to the arrival of Bro Strider who nods in the slowly calming Dave's direction. Dirk shakes his head and makes a shooing motion for Bro to leave. Bro nods and slips away silently to where, Dirk has no clue. He turns back to Dave, it seems Dave is finally calming down, but if the way his body language is talking is any indication, he has tuckered himself out. Grabbing a blanket off the foot of the bed, Dirk slips it over Dave's prone body.

"Sleep tight lil' man. We got a busy day tomorrow." He murmurs, but Dave is already out like a light. Dirk smiles ever so slightly at Dave. It has been a long time since Dirk has seen Dave so deeply asleep. A sharp 'ping' noise sounds loudly from Dave's laptop, making Dirk grimace and check Dave to ensure it had not woken his little brother. He stands and goes over to peer at the screen. It is a message from Karkat.

carcinoGenetisist [CG] started pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 21:23

CG: DAVE

CG: DAVE ARE YOU AWAKE

CG: ABOUT EARLIER TODAY

CG: FUCK MAN I JUST WANTED TO SAY THANKS OK DON'T LET THIS GO TO YOUR INFLATED HEAD BUT THANKS

TG: Hey Kitkat, it's Dirk. Dave's out cold. He said you weren't feelin' too good today?

CG: OKAY FIRST WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN DAVES ROOM DICKFACE AND SECOND IM ABSO-FUCKING-LUTELY FINE. DAVE EXAGGERATES TOO MUCH. IT WAS JUST A LITTLE COUGH THIS MORNING BUT I WAS FINE BY THE TIME DAVE GOT THERE SO CALM YOUR SHIT

TG: Alright, alright, my shit is calmed broski.

CG: ANYWAY IS HE OK?

TG: Who?

CG: YOU KNOW WHO FUCKWAD NOW ANSWER ME, HE DOESN'T USUALLY GO TO BED SO EARLY.

TG: He's fine Karkat, don't worry. You know, it's cute how worried you are about lil Davey over here. There something you're not telling me?

CG: FUCK YOU AND FUCK YOUR OVERLY ANALYTICAL MINDSET. HE'S JUST A FRIEND OKAY. A REALLY GOOD FRIEND IF IM HONEST. SERIOUSLY WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS KIND OF FRIENDSHIP? I DON'T GET WHY HE HANGS AROUND ME SO MUCH. IS HE SO LOYAL TO THE OTHERS TOO?

TG: Uh, if you mean would he go out of his way to keep them company as often as possible and completely set aside his cool face and do completely stupid, unironic shit like he does for you, than no, it's just you.

CG: WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK? SO HE'S ONLY THIS GREAT TO ME?

Dirk chuckles. Talking to Karkat is always a big ball of amusement. It must be a crime for two people to dance circles around each other like this. He cannot wait until one of them finally decides to open their eyes.

CG: HELLO? STILL THERE ASSHOLE?

TG: Yeah, just having some fun at Dave and yours expense. Anyways, yeah he's only that 'great' to you. You're his 'best bro' or something.

CG: OH

Dirk waits for him to finish off his thought. After several moments of silence, just as Dirk is about to respond curiously, Karkat answers.

CG: HEY DIRK

TG: Whoa, real name basis huh? Shit must be serious

CG: SHUT THE FUCK UP

CG: SERIOUSLY THOUGH. DON'T TELL DAVE I SAID THIS, IN FACT DELETE THIS ENTIRE CUNTSUCKING CHAT IMMEDIATELY AFTER I LOG OFF, BUT HES MY BEST 'BRO' OR WHATEVER TOO. HE'S PROBABLY THE ONLY THING KEEPING ME FROM GIVING UP ANYMORE…

TG: I know, kid, it's alright. Get some sleep.

CG: WHATEVER

carcinoGenetisist [CG] has ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 21:45

Dirk smiles bitterly at the screen. Life really was not fair to these two kids. They are not even out of junior high and yet they still have to deal with such a bad situation. If he is honest, Dirk is actually pretty proud of how well they are coping. Before leaving, Dirk erases the chat and shuts off the laptop.

"Sweet dreams Dave, Karkat."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck

Description: Only the pale grey lettering stating the room number on a silver plaque next to each door all down the hall deviated from the unnatural lifelessness of the hospital's hallway. Just seeing his name on one of them, in the same place it had been for the last year and a half, hurt in a way Dave didn't think a thirteen year old was supposed to even know could hurt yet.

Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction so please be nice, but constructive criticism is welcomed warmly (^-^)

Chapter Three

When Dave wakes up the next morning, he instantly regrets it. His throat burns, his eyes itch and feel swollen, and his head is pounding. Dave rolls out of his scrunched up position on his side, to lay flat on his back. He stretches each limb separately, rotating each wrist and ankle, getting faint pops as his joints release their tension. With his eyes still shut, Dave sits up in bed and stretches forward to touch his toes. The blond male yawns widely as he releases the stretch. He opens one eye slightly, barely open enough to see the colour of his eye. He scans his room cautiously, checking for any changes from how he had it before his fit last night. Only change in his room is his now shut laptop and a small note sitting on top of it. Dave takes his shades and slips them on as he opens his eyes completely. The Strider sighs softly. He hopes today will brighten his spirit; he really does not want to have another pity-fest, like he did last night, any time soon. Groaning a bit in exasperation, Dave notices that he slept in his clothes again, which are not the most comfortable to sleep in.

Dave gets out of bed and stumbles tiredly over to his desk. He takes the note off his laptop and shoves it in his pocket to read when he has eaten some food. His short journey to the kitchen goes uninterrupted by smuppets or his older brothers. The peace and quiet in the apartment makes Dave a little edgy; it is not often that the Strider home is not booming with some noise or other. It is unsettling to hear the place so void of music or the violent clash of a strife commencing. A glance at the stove clock tells Dave the time is 9:30 A.M., way too early for either of his brothers to have left the house. The fact that Dave is already awake is a surprise in and of itself. Most days the Strider brothers are still in bed until noon unless they have something to attend, such as school. Today, being a national holiday, all three of them have the day off from school and work. This means either both Dirk and Bro Strider are still asleep but have their music turned off, or they have already left to prepare for the big get together later today. Dave decides that checking to see if they are up yet can wait until he has eaten and washed up a little. Dave hums out a simple beat as he casually pulls out his breakfast materials, Count Chocula cereal, apple juice, Doritos, and a can of Tab soda. He is sure that he makes a comedic sight, hair ruffled and clothes twisted around, surrounded by mostly not breakfast foods. However, he does not pay heed to it since his stomach is growling and simply chows down on his small pile of edibles.

Muffled footsteps approach from the hallway, confirming his suspicions that his brothers were asleep until now. The first to show up is Bro, who nods mutely in Dave's direction, grabs a box of fruity pebbles, then disappears back out the kitchen door. Dave shakes his head in disapproval. Fruity Pebbles are likely the nastiest cereal Dave has ever tried. Dirk stumbles in moments later, hair meticulously styled and his black wife-beater and jeans are primly pressed, free of wrinkles. Dave has never seen Dirk iron his clothes or anything of the sort but his clothes are always wrinkle free and stainless, despite the constant exposure to oil and other mechanic fluids. Dave thinks it is weird but most of the people he knows are, so he does not question it. Dirk solutes Dave stiffly, making Dave raise a brow, and snatches his Doritos before dropping down into the seat across Dave. Dave watches him carefully for a few moments. His brother continuously makes small movements, such as rotating his wrists or shoulders, which Dave recognizes as signs of a bad case of stiff-limbs. He recognizes it from when Bro first put him in martial arts class at the youth center downtown when he was little. Dave use to make the same motions after a particularly rough day of training, but Dave did not hear any fighting this morning and Dirk looks bruise and sweat-free.

"What's up with you?" Dave asks mildly.

"Nothing Dave, don't worry about it", is Dave's only response.

"Bull shit."

"…Dave, just drop it."

"Nope. I'm on this like John on Nic Cage, D. Might as well give in."

"Dude, no, stop." Dirk turns a slight green at the reference; John can be a total freak about the mentioned actor, though he has gotten better about it as he has gotten older.

"Come on Dirk, tell me."

"If I tell you, will you leave me alone about it?"

"Maybe." Dave sighs overdramatically and waves his hand around dismissively.

"I just…after last night-", Dave flinches slightly, "I had a dream about…I dreamt about **him** again." Dirk leans forward on his elbows and drops his head into his palms. His shoulders hunch dejectedly and Dave suddenly feels consumed by guilt. Dirk had had it so much worse. When Dirk says he understands what Dave is going through, he is not lying. Dirk went through a similar situation with an ex-boyfriend years ago. He had been utterly smitten with this guy named Jake English, but just as they had started dating, Jake got sick. At first it had been a simple flu, but Jake had just gotten worse and worse. The kid had been in and out of the hospital for nearly three years before his family decided it was best to move him to live with his grandmother, who was decently familiar with medicine and could take care of Jake. After moving, Jake got better, but he had broken off his and Dirk's relationship nearly a year before. Dirk has told Dave that the reasoning Jake gave when Dirk asked him why he did not want to get back together now that he is better is that Jake did not wish to drag Dirk into such a long distance relationship and that they are better off going their own ways. Last Dave has heard of Jake since then is that he has started up a relationship with some girl he met online. Now, even two years after the whole fiasco, Dirk still gets occasional bouts of depression from it. Dave has no doubt that his break down last night triggered some memories of being in a similar position over Jake.

"Fuck, Dirk I'm sorr-", Dirk cuts him off with an angry look.

"Don't. I'm fine, it's not your fault, don't be sorry for being human Dave. I've dealt with it already, if you can't tell." Dave almost smiles at the response. The Strider brothers may seem cold and indifferent to others but they really are quite passionate when it comes to protecting family or friends, even if from their self. Dirk is always looking out for him, even if he acts like a prick sometimes.

"Yeah, yeah, but why so stiff Dirky-poo? Did you do some pillow lifts?" Dave fakes a pouty, 'cute', expression as he teases Dirk in hopes of maybe lightening the harsh mood. When Dirk huffs and flips him the bird, Dave knows it has worked.

"Shut your fucking mouth Dave, for your information, I was doing my katas all morning." He smirks, "I, for one, like to keep up with my training, unlike certain lazy middle schoolers."

Dave scowls at the slur, "I do too keep up my training. I've just been busy with other shit." Which he has been, between going to school, friends, and Karkat, Dave has had little to no time for training, outside of the frequent fights with his older brothers. He feels a mild pang of longing for a good, exhausting, training session. It has been far too long since he had the burn of a good days training coursing through his veins. Perhaps, Dave thinks, he will have a session after the day's festivities. That is assuming that he will not be too tired, of course. A small smirk tilts the edge of Dave's lips as he thinks of the plan for how the day is going to go. Of course, plans tend to go array, especially around the Grand Master Prankster John and his too-cool-for-school best friend who is more than happy to help create some irony filled chaos. Dirk gives him a weird look when Dave starts to snicker quietly to himself. He and John have a comedy-gold plan to pull the best prank of the year on everyone else. It is going to be great, and Dave will have to bring his camera and take a lot of pictures to share with Karkat. As quickly as his good mood had come, it is dowsed by the slip of mind. He feels a brief flare of annoyance, then guilt. Karkat's absence is not his fault, nor is it his fault that Dave's brain likes to bring him up all the time. Dave frowns as his thoughts circle around each other; giving him a headache soon enough. Dirk is still staring at Dave like he has just announced his undying love for a purple-yellow spotted dinosaur that loves kids a little too much. He shakes his head and apparently decides Dave is beyond help, as he simply leaves after snatching an apple juice from the fridge, his movements notably less stiff than before. At the thump of the kitchen door closing, Dave snaps out of his thoughts and realizes Dirk has left the room, leaving him alone. He curses quietly at the air and stands, abandoning his breakfast except for the can of Tab which he takes along with him as he exits the room as well. The blonde returns to his bedroom and activates his laptop. The familiar whir of the computer running starts up and Dave settles comfortably in his desk chair. His Pesterchum dings welcomingly as the machine logs him in automatically. He opens the chat box with John and sends him a short greeting, not even bothering to see if he is online.

turntechGodhead [TG] started pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 09:34

TG: rise and shine Egbert, its time to get your scrawny white ass out of bed.

Several moments later, a sharp ping announces John's reply

EB: duuuuuuuuuude its too early for this

EB: ten more minutes dave

TG: nope

TG: uppity up bro

EB: I hate you in the morning

TG: love you too man

EB: : B

ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 9:39

Dave chuckles and shakes his head. It is so amusing to message John early in the morning. The brunette is shockingly cranky in the first thing in the morning, a fact that Dave came across accidentally but has yet to stop abusing. Getting back on his original train of thought, Dave pulls a mildly damaged and torn notebook out of his desk drawer and flips it open to the fourth to last page. On said page is a plethora of messy scribbles and chicken scratch hand writing in both blue and red inks. At the top of the page, in big blue letters, is '**world's greatest most spectacular awesomely awesome grand master prank to end all fourth of july pranks**' followed by a crudely drawn emote of a devilish smile courtesy of the owner of the blue ink, John. The title of the page is surrounded by Dave's commentary and half-hearted attempts at art in his signature red ink. The following words and pictures on the page, and the back of the page as well, are jumbled in such a way that only John and Dave can really understand it. Not by any use of any form of clever code or skillfully mussed writing to hide true meanings and symbols, but because they alone have the memories of what was added to the page at what time, and what is actually relevant to the prank and what is product of their tomfoolery. Nonetheless, it takes Dave a moment to decipher the page and brush up on the details of the plan. If he were honest to himself, he might acknowledge just how silly their plan is and the fact that it is doomed to fail as not even a total idiot would fall for it. Unfortunately, Dave ignores such thoughts in favor of gathering what few things he needs from his room while he waits for his partner in crime to wake himself and pester him.

It is nearly ten minutes later that his computer pings shrilly at him, interrupting a particularly aggravating game of spider solitaire, and Dave practically jumps the chance to quit the game and open Pesterchum.

ectoBiologist [EB] started pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 9:47

EB:okay im up

TG:good little Egbert

EB:daaaave im not a pet

TG:whatever dude

TG:about yesterday night

TG:I wasn't tryin to ignore you or anything I was just busy

EB:its fine I guess but were behind schedule now

TG:theres a schedule

EB:there is now

TG:alright alright lets just get on with it then

EB:first order of business do you got the stuff

TG:oh I got the stuff alright

TG:good stuff too

EB:hehe sounds like a drug deal

TG:who said this isn't

EB:I say so

EB:dad would throttle me if he even suspected I was doing those nasty things

TG:no kidding id rather not think about the hell bro and dirk would unleash if they thought I was doing shit like that

TG:im not fucking kidding theyd probably strife the shit out of me then smother me in smuppet rump before sending me to some girlscout recovery addict camp or something where the daily meds is a nice deep butt fuck by a unicorn wearing a rainbow jelly strap on

EB:…what

EB:that doesn't even make sense

TG:doesn't have to id be high off my ass if that were to happen so I wouldn't give a flying fuck anyways

EB:okay…

EB:moving on

TG:yeah

TG:so I got everything I needed to get did you

EB:yup

TG:good were good to go then

TG:you remember where to go and when right

EB:yup

TG:ok I gotta go force be with you or whatever you nerds say

turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 9:51

EB:did you just quote star wars at me

EB:daaaaaaaveeeee

EB:hey wait im not a nerd you jerk!

Dave smothers a chuckle and puts his supplies in his black and white backpack, stuffing the battered notebook in after a moment of indecision. The ratty thing has their only copy of the plan and Dave finds it to be in their best interest to have it just in case. Knowing John's luck, something will be forgotten or done wrong and the whole prank will go down in ashes. It would not even have the decency to burn; it will simply turn to ash. Dave internally commends himself on his foresight in this matter and zips the dual colored backpack. He glances down at his clothes and wrinkles his nose in disgust. It seems that he still has not changed out of yesterday's clothes. The young teen rummages through his closet and dresser to find the best possible outfit for the day, however, he settles on a black shirt with a big red heart on it, white skinnies, and a white zipper hoodie when he remembers that his Independence Day shirt is still ruined from last year. After changing into this new outfit, Dave pulls the backpack up onto his back. With only slight difficulty, he slips on a pair of shoes and ventures out of his room. Cautiously, he checks every turn before taking it and inspects the area closely. A boy never knows when or where his older brothers will set up a smuppetalanche or stage a serious strife session in the Strider household. Or rather, apartment.

Once free of the trap infested apartment, Dave pulls out his cell and opens his Pesterchum app. He clicks his tongue at the lack of new messages and closes the app. After a quick check of his text messages, the blonde shoves his phone in his pocket and makes his way toward the school building. It should take about twenty minutes to get from his place to the school if he takes his shortcuts, but it will likely be at least forty minutes until John gets there. Dave compromises with himself with the idea to stop by McDonald's for a McFlurry. That should take up another ten minutes. Satisfied, Dave changes course toward the only McDonald's on this side of town. The walk is short, thanks to all the shortcuts and Dave's knowledge of the area, and the cool air inside the fast food joint is a wonderful relief from the summer heat outside. As early in the morning as it is, there is next to no one in line. The cashier is a familiar little guy that Dave recognizes from school. The long, ungelled, Mohawk and hesitant speech pattern give away his identity. Dave is fairly certain his name is Nightram or something similar to that. They have a class or two together but Dave does not hang out with Gamzee's group of friends much so he has only ever seen the kid in passing or the few times he has passed along a note for Karkat himself, instead of letting Gamzee give it to him. From what he has heard of the kid, he is a real sweetheart, albeit, too uncertain for his own good. Dave orders an M&M McFlurry, in the most complicated and troublesome way possible because he would not be Dave if he did anything the normal or simple way. By the time Dave gets his order, much to his annoyance, nearly twelve minutes have passed. Dave shoots one last remark and leaves. The poor cashier is red in the face and looks about ready to faint.

Dave eats his hard earned treat as he takes his time hurrying to the school where he and John had agreed to meet and tries to keep his mind busy on the way there. He will not, will not, think about little Karkat back in the hospital, all alone, on Independence Day. At least it is not Christmas or something equeally walk feels a lot shorter than it is now that his mind is preoccupied, so much so, that he barely realizes he is at the meet up spot already. Dave drops his bag and sits down next to it to wait for John 'Always Late Because He Can't Keep Track Of Time' Egbert. Today is going to be a long, long day, he can feel it.


End file.
